Distorted
by Shaanon
Summary: Begitu naif. Begitu indah. Sayang sekali, ia tidak—akan pernah—memilih dirinya. One-sided HaiKise. One-shot.


"—Ah. —Nggh."

Maju. Terus mendorong.

"—mmmh. —AAAH!"

Hingga mencapai titik terjauhnya.

"R-Ryou... ta."

Deritan suara kasur mengalun menemani mereka. Kecupan hangat dibalas dengan cakaran ganas di punggung—saat kedua insan mencapai puncak terhebatnya malam itu.

* * *

**Distorted**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Rate: M**

**Main Pair: One-sided HaiKise. AoKise. **

**Warnings: Alter-age, smut, (probably) violence, crack?**

**A/N1: ...entahlah ini masuk genre apa |'D maaf kalo... awkward.  
**

* * *

Bilik berbentuk kubikel yang telah menjadi saksi bisu dari panasnya malam kemarin kini mulai terasa dingin—juga hening. Penghuni dalam ruangan tersebut tidak ada yang mengeluarkan satu oktaf suarapun. Yang mengisi ruang tertutup itu hanyalah detik jam yang terus berjalan. Pukul sepuluh pagi, jam itu berkata, sementara sang langit menyatakan bahwa hari ini adalah Minggu pagi yang sangat cerah.

Terlalu kontras dengan wajah seorang pria pirang tertentu di atas kasur.

Pemuda tersebut menutupi penglihatannya dengan lengan halus itu. Sesekali ia melenguh dan mengeluh akan rasa nyeri di punggungnya. Kepingan kuning madunya perlahan menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang mengintip masuk dari balik tirai. Tidak lama, ia berusaha bangun, namun beban di atas perutnya menahan tubuhnya untuk bangkit.

Demi Tuhan.

Mengapa pria itu masih disini?

"Minggir," ujarnya sinis, mendorong pria yang lebih besar darinya. Pria yang didorong tertawa pelan, sembari memutar tubuh atletis itu dan berguling ke kanan, terlentang tanpa busana. Hanya kain selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya; dari perut hingga kaki.

Telapak tangan sang model mengusap pelan punggungnya, lagi-lagi rasa sakit di bagian bawah dirinya mulai berkecamuk saat ia berusaha bangun—dan gagal. Lingkar panggulnya terlalu sakit untuk dipakai berdiri. Sial, ia tidak akan menyangka kalau kegiatannya semalam akan _jauh_ lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Pantang menyerah, ia berusaha bangkit lagi. Setidaknya ia berhasil duduk dan meregangkan otot-otot lengannya.

"Kau hebat, Ryouta."

Ryouta—Kise Ryouta—mengintip sang pemilik suara bariton itu dari ujung matanya, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tengah memperhatikan dirinya, dengan senyuman nakal menggoda terlukis di bibir penuh dosa itu. Menjijikkan.

Pujian barusan dibalas tak acuh oleh Kise—ia lebih mementingkan _smartphone_-nya yang berkelip di atas meja ketimbang satu-satunya manusia di kamar itu selain dia. Pujian dari seseorang seperti dirinya tidak akan membuat Kise Ryouta terkesan. Tidak kalau makhluk yang memujinya adalah seorang Haizaki Shougo, manusia yang telah menghancurkan setengah hidupnya bertahun-tahun lalu, dan juga orang yang telah bertarung satu lawan satu di atas kasur dengannya semalam.

Sangat panas, menurut Kise. Hanya sebuah tarian bergairah penuh keringat dan lenguhan. Tanpa cinta atau kasih sayang. Mereka melakukan itu semalaman penuh hingga menjelang fajar—hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat sang pemuda pirang saat dirinya merasa haus akan kasih sayang serta sentuhan dari kekasihnya, yang kini sedang meninggalkannya untuk ke Amerika. Nyatanya, basket ternyata jauh lebih penting bagi Aomine Daiki.

Haizaki menghela nafas melihat tanggapan 'partner'-nya itu. Sekali lagi, ia berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Menyenangkan sekali _bercinta _denganmu—"

"Bukan bercinta," Kise membalas kalimat Haizaki, tanpa menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Kepingan almondnya terpusat pada layar sentuh ponselnya. Jemari lentik menari, mengetik pesan singkat untuk seseorang di seberang sana. Kise melanjutkan kalimatnya, pandangan tetap terkunci pada layar datar itu, "Kita hanya melakukan _seks_. Bercinta dan seks adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda."

Haizaki mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dan ia terkekeh pelan.

Lagi-lagi, Kise hanya mengintip dari ujung matanya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak sudi menatap langsung pria brengsek itu. "Kau bilang kita hanya melakukan seks. Tapi, menurutku kita bercinta, Ryouta."

"Tidak ada rasa cinta diantara kita," ujar Kise tegas, setelah ia menekan tombol _send_ dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja kayu di samping kasur mereka. "Kau tahu 'kan, kalau yang kucintai hanya Aomine-_cchi_?"

Tch.

Nama itu.

Nama yang selalu membuat Haizaki merasakan gejolak janggal dalam dadanya, apalagi kalau nama itu keluar dari balik bibir tipis pria pirang ini. Nama yang diucapkan dengan akhiran _–cchi_ yang membuatnya mual. Bahkan hingga sekarang Haizaki masih terus bertanya. Kenapa? Kenapa nama itu terasa sangat spesial bila diucapkan oleh Kise Ryouta? Kenapa ia bisa tidak mendapatkan tempat spesial seperti Aomine Daiki di hatinya? Kenapa bukan dirinya yang ia pilih?

Kenapa harus Aomine Daiki yang berhasil merebut hati itu darinya?

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini kamarku. Pergi—" sayang, kalimatnya terpaksa terputus saat lengannya ditarik oleh tangan yang lebih besar, memaksa iris madunya bertemu dengan kedua mata Haizaki. Semua protes yang hendak dikeluarkannya juga tersegel bersamaan dengan menyatunya kedua bibir mereka.

Kise tidak memejamkan kedua matanya—tidak seperti saat ia mencium Aomine. Ia hanya terdiam, menunggu semua ini berakhir. Hingga ia harus mendorong pria yang lebih besar saat ia kira pasokan oksigennya kian menipis, meninggalkan seuntai saliva menjadi penanda kalau kedua bibir itu telah bersatu.

Punggung tangan Kise mengusap mulutnya kasar, berusaha menghapus tanda tak kasat mata yang telah Haizaki toreh di bibir halus itu. Ugh, ia ingin segera mandi dan membersihkan segala kotoran yang diciptakan pria tidak tahu diri itu pada tubuhnya. Menghilangkan semua tanda kalau Haizaki Shougo pernah menyentuh dirinya.

Ia harus segera bersiap-siap. Aomine pulang saat matahari mencapai titik tertingginya. Ia harus menjadi orang pertama yang menemuinya. Janji telah ia buat, dan Kise bukanlah tipe pria yang sering melanggar janji. "Lepaskan tanganku. Aku mau mandi."

Tetapi bukan Haizaki namanya kalau selalu menuruti apa yang orang katakan. Terlebih lagi, orang tersebut adalah Kise Ryouta yang selalu ia pandang rendah. Bukannya melepaskan, ia malah makin mempererat genggamannya dan membuat Kise meringis kesakitan. Belum puas 'kah orang ini menyakitinya, setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat pada kakinya dulu dan seks kasar semalam?

Kalau bukan dia yang Kise temui semalam di bar, tubuh tanpa cacat itu tidak akan berakhir penuh lebam dan bercak kemerahan di sana sini.

Uh... Betapa ia ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya telah mabuk berat,—hingga kehilangan akal sehatnya—dan mengajak sembarang orang pada saat libidonya tengah memuncak.

Kise merasakan peredaran darahnya kian terganggu, kepalan tangannya terasa dingin. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Sementara dirinya berusaha terlepas dari jeratan Haizaki, sang pemuda abu-abu hanya menyeringai keji. "Percuma melawan, Ryouta. Kau milikku sekarang."

Sudah cukup. Emosi memakan jiwanya. Kise menggertakan giginya, dan tangan yang bebas ia ayunkan kearah wajah memuakkan itu. Percuma, kepalan tangan berisi kemarahan itu tidak sampai pada tujuannya. Haizaki lebih cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Kise, dan dengan sekali sentakan, ia membuat punggung kepala Kise kembali menyentuh kasur, kedua tangan menyatu di atas kepala, memaksa kepingan madu itu memandang sang abu.

"Lepaskan!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau? Kenapa, 'hah? Aomine-_cchi_-mu tidak akan datang, Ryouta. Tidak akan pernah." Dia berbisik seduktif di telinga sang model. Kise memejamkan kedua matanya erat, alis bertaut penuh kekesalan. Ia benci kenyataan bahwa ia begitu tidak berguna, dan terbuai dalam bisikan pelan itu.

Menjijikkan.

Dirinya begitu kotor dan menjijikkan.

Apa yang akan Aomine katakan bila ia melihatmu, hei Kise?

Haizaki tersenyum puas melihat reaksi pria _blonde _dibawahnya, sebuah seringaian kembali terbentuk bersamaan dengan munculnya ide nista di benaknya.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, Ryouta—" Kise mendelik. "—dengan satu syarat. Aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, Shougo. Lebih dari Aomine_cchi_'."

Iris madu itu kembali menampakkan dirinya, terbuka lebar menatap wajah Haizaki di hadapannya. Seringai mengejek muncul di bibir tipis itu. "Haha, menggelikan sekali. Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki hobi seperti itu. Aku akan mati keracunan setelah mengatakannya."

"Hoo..." genggaman di kedua tangannya semakin kencang, sebagai tindakan intimidasi untuk model dibawahnya. Kise meringis pilu, dan keringat mulai menuruni pelipisnya kendati aura dingin di sekitar mereka. Tangan kasar Haizaki yang menganggur mulai menulusuri liku indah di tubuh Kise, dari paha hingga dada, secara perlahan tapi pasti, membuat bulu kuduk Kise berdiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryouta."

Tidak ada keraguan dalam kalimat itu, mengalir keluar semudah ia membalik telapak tangannya. Sesuatu yang begitu pasti. Namun kepastian itu tidak sampai pada hati Kise, seakan ada dinding penghalang antara hati murninya dengan kalimat cinta Haizaki. Mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kise memberontak dan menjawab pengakuan Haizaki dengan bengis. "Aku membencimu."

"Terima kasih kembali," sebuah balasan yang tidak masuk akal, memang. Tetapi Haizaki Shougo tidak—akan pernah—mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Kise Ryouta baru saja terang-terangan menolaknya. Tepat di hadapannya. Ia terkekeh pelan, membuat Kise menghentikan perlawannya sebentar, dan menatap pria diatasnya heran.

Kekehannya berubah menjadi tawa. Tawa yang terasa begitu aneh. Tawa yang semakin lama semakin kencang, membahana di ruang hampa itu. "Hahaha! Aku tahu! Aku tahu mengapa kau membenciku, Ryouta. Ini semua karena pria bajingan bernama **Aomine Daiki**, itu 'kan? Dia yang telah mencuri hatimu dariku, 'eh, Ryouta?! DIA yang telah memaksamu untuk mencintainya, bukan?!"

Seiring dengan selesainya kalimat yang keluar dari mulut penuh noda itu, perlawanan Kise semakin menjadi. Ia meronta bagai kesetanan—menendang angin, dan kedua tangan itu ia gerakkan semampunya—berusaha terlepas dari rantai transparan yang menahannya. Haizaki juga tidak mau kalah, ia menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil, hanya untuk mendapatkan raungan kebencian dari Kise Ryouta. "Tarik kembali katamu, Haizaki! Aomine-_cchi_ bukan seperti yang kau katakan, brengsek!"

"Aomine-_cchi, _Aomine-_cchi. _Selalu saja _makhluk_ sialan itu yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Itu semua karena kami saling mencintai!" geram Kise.

"Naif, Ryouta," Haizaki mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kise, "Kau terlalu naif. Selalu mengatakan cinta dengan begitu mudah. Apakah kau pikir dia juga mencintaimu, 'hah? Dunia ini penuh dengan kebohongan!"

Tidak. Tidak tidak tidak. Ia tidak mau mempercayai semua itu. Ia yakin, Aomine **pasti** mencintainya—seperti apa yang sering Aomine bisikkan padanya, saat mereka bersatu. Saat mereka bersama. Tidak mungkin perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan hanyalah cinta sepihak belaka. Ya, ia yakin kalau Haizaki hanyalah cemburu dan berusaha memprovokasinya.

Seringaian di wajah Haizaki tidak pernah pupus, "bisa jadi, kau hanyalah pelayan nafsunya semata. Ia berkencan denganmu hanya untuk tubuh tanpa cacat ini." Tangannya membelai lembut dada Kise, membuat yang disentuh merinding tidak karuan. Kise tidak tahan lagi akan semua perlakuan serta kata-kata yang diucapkan Haizaki. Karena kedua tangannya tidak dapat ia gunakan, Kise terpaksa melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak lazim untuk seorang model—ia meludahi wajah Haizaki.

Tindakan di luar perkiraan itu membuat Haizaki menjauh dari wajahnya, juga menggantikan seringaian itu menjadi wajah masam yang tidak pernah Kise lihat. Ia mengusap saliva Kise dengan punggung tangan yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengelus Kise, dan menatap tajam pria tak berdaya di bawahnya. "Kau... telah membuatku marah, Ryouta."

Saat ia pikir tindakan yang telah ia lakukan benar, ternyata ia salah besar. Kise bagai menyulut api pada kubangan bensin—kubangan emosi Haizaki. Tangannya semakin terasa sakit saat genggaman itu makin kencang, seakan dapat menghancurkan tulang pergelangan tangannya kapanpun. Kise menggertakkan giginya, dan menutup kedua belah matanya, berusaha menahan sakit yang amat sangat di lengan serta perutnya—yang masih ditindih pemuda dengan tubuh lebih besar darinya.

Kise ingin berteriak. Kise ingin menangis. Ia ingin seluruh rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dapat pergi bersamaan dengan teriakan serta air matanya. Namun, ia tahu itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Walau teriakan dan tangisan dapat menahan sakitnya, tapi mereka tidak akan mengubah apapun. Ia akan tetap disiksa seperti ini, dan kemungkinan besar pria di atasnya akan semakin menjadi kalau Kise bertingkah bagai orang pasrah sekarang.

Mengenal Kise, Haizaki menyangka ia akan mendapatkan air mata keputus asaan dari pujangga dibawahnya, seperti dulu-dulu. Pemuda itu suka menangis. Ia tidak akan segan menampakkan air matanya di depan umum, bahkan pada lawan sekalipun. Sayangnya, perkiraannya salah. Rupanya Kise Ryouta yang dulu dikenalnya telah berubah. Bukanlah butiran air mata yang Haizaki dapat, melainkan sorot mata penuh kebencian dari manik coklat madu itu.

Ah. Pemuda ini memang hebat. Batin Haizaki meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pilihannya tidaklah salah. Dan menyakiti orang ini mungkin adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah Haizaki rasakan selama hidupnya—selain seks. Ia ingin memiliki Kise. Tidak, ia **sangat** ingin menjadikan pemuda hebat ini miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

"Ryouta..."

Nama itu kembali membuai gendang telinga Kise. Namanya sendiri, namun mengapa ia begitu menolak untuk mendengarnya? Ia tidak mau nama itu diucapkan pria brengsek macam Haizaki. Ia ingin _Aominecchi-_nya yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Bukan dia! "Lepaskan! Menjauh dariku!"

"Ryouta..." Sekali lagi. Seakan ia ingin merapalkan sebuah mantra sihir yang dapat merubah perasaan Kise padanya. Kise semakin geram. Kakinya ia layangkan kesana kemari, dan begitu pula tubuhnya. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin pergi dari tempat laknat ini. Segera. Terlepas dari siksaan ini.

Namun usahanya nihil.

Bagai melempar garam pada lautan—usahanya sia-sia. Masih dengan sebelah tangan yang menyatukan kedua tangan Kise, pasangannya yang terabaikan pun diam-diam menggerayang ke arah selatan, mendekati titik sensitif Kise. Yang disentuh tidak perlu melihat, ia dapat merasakan tangan nista itu perlahan memainkan bagian belakang dirinya, membuatnya hampir menjerit kesakitan.

"A-apa yang—BERHENTI!"

Kise berteriak, namun sama sekali teriakannya tidak diindahkan oleh Haizaki. Balasan yang di dapatnya adalah satu jari yang memasuki pintu belakangnya, membuat bulu kuduk Kise berdiri untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan matanya kini dipenuhi rasa takut.

Sudah cukup. Badannya telah sakit. Hancur. Remuk. Ia tidak yakin dapat menahan satu permainan lagi.

"Hentikan!" Kise meraung, walau ia tahu itu semua sia-sia. Jari Haizaki perlahan semakin memasukinya, semakin dalam, berusaha mencari titik erogenusnya. Tetapi usahanya tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Sakit yang diderita Kise lebih besar dari hawa nafsunya. Kise yakin, walau mereka tetap melanjutkan ini, ia tidak akan dapat mendesah nikmat seperti kemarin malam.

Perlahan, jari kedua ikut memanjakan lubang Kise. Lalu yang ketiga. Ah, Kise ingin menangis. Kedua kelopak matanya mengatup, bulu mata panjangnya terasa lembab. Kata hentikan berkali-kali ia ucapkan dalam benaknya, namun ekspresinya berkata lain. Pipinya terasa panas, dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, perlahan membuat gumpalan daging itu mengeluarkan cairan kemerahan.

"Berteriaklah, Ryouta," Haizaki akhirnya bersuara, seringai keji masih terpasang di wajah itu. Jemarinya terus melanjutkan kegiatannya, melonggarkan lubang Kise tanpa bantuan pelumas apapun. Susah, memang, tapi itulah yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin Kise merasa kesakitan, "aku suka mendengar teriakkanmu."

Berkali-kali pun Haizaki meminta, Kise tidak akan mau menurutinya. Ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau mengikuti apa kata lelaki hina itu—sayang badannya berkata lain.

Rasa sakit itu sangat menyiksanya. Seakan tubuhnya berubah menjadi kepingan kaca yang begitu rapuh. Rasa sakit itu tidak seperti sakit yang biasa ia dapatkan.

"H-henti—ngh—kan..." Entah sudah berapa kali Kise mengucapkan silabel tersebut. Kali ini ditambah dengan erangan di tengah katanya. Ia mengutuk, mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam pikirannya, semua ia tujukan pada pria yang kini tengah menyibukkan diri dengan lubang berharga Kise di bawah sana. Jari tengah Haizaki berusaha menggapai titik terjauh, tetapi lagi-lagi ia gagal. Terlalu sempit. Dinding panas Kise mengatup terlalu erat, seakan tidak akan pernah memberikan izin pada orang lain untuk memasuki wilayahnya.

Haizaki tidak sabar lagi. Matanya memindai sekelilingnya, mencari bahan apapun yang dapat ia gunakan untuk rencana selanjutnya. Tak disangka, dasi yang semalam ia pakai ternyata tergeletak di pinggiran kasur, menunggu untuk dipakai. Dengan cepat, Haizaki mengambil aksesori tersebut dan menggantikan tangan yang menyatukan kedua lengan Kise dengan dasi tersebut; mengikatnya kencang, dan memastikan mereka tidak dapat terlepas dengan mudah.

"Apa yang—lepaskan!" Kise menyalak, namun apa yang ia dapat? Tangan Haizaki yang kini terbebas mencengkram panggulnya, sementara tubuh yang lebih besar itu ia letakkan di antara kedua kaki Kise. Bagian tubuh sensitif Haizaki menegang, terposisikan di depan lubang milik sang pemuda pirang.

"Kau adalah milikku, Ryouta."

_Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak!_

Kata tersebut terus berhujanan dalam hati Kise, seiring dengan tusukan Haizaki pada prostatnya. Tidak ada kasih sayang, tidak ada kalimat-kalimat cinta; ia terus mendorong tanpa ampun. Mengeluarkan dan memasukkan dengan cepat kearah titik Kise.

Gerakannya dihadiahi dengan geraman serta jeritan.

"S-STOP! AH!"

Panas.

Perih.

Sakit.

Sangat menyakitkan, melakukan seks tanpa proteksi apapun. Kakinya yang menggelempar kesana kemari, sedikit demi sedikit mulai terasa lemas—begitu pula dengan kedua tangannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tenggorokkannya yang kering membuat suaranya terdengar serak.

"NGH... Henti—kan... AAH!" Buku-buku jari Kise mulai memutih, wajah porselennya makin merona merah. Kedua mata terpejam bersamaan dengan mengalirnya gumpalan kristalisasi bening yang sedari tadi bertengger di ujung matanya, terjatuh menuruni pipi porselennya. Jeritannya terabaikan, tertelan oleh decitan orkestra kasur yang mengiringi tarian gila mereka.

Haizaki memejamkan kedua matanya, erotisismenya terumbar. Dirinya telah dibutakan hawa nafsu seiring dengan cengkraman yang mengencang pada tubuh polos di bawahnya.

"Milikku—" Kise melenguh.

"Milikku!" Kise menjerit tertahan.

"SEMUA INI MILIKKU!" —ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Perlahan ia merasakan kelopak matanya begitu berat, seakan tarikkan gaya gravitasi menjadi dua kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kesadarannya telah mengkhianatinya, bersamaan dengan peluh yang memeluknya erat.

Bibir tipis itu bergetar, melantunkan sebuah kalimat—sebelum pemandangannya berubah menjadi hitam seutuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

[_Mailbox_. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.]

"Halo? Kise? Hei, angkat telefonnya, bodoh. Tidak lama lagi aku akan berangkat dari L.A. Tunggu aku di bandara, seperti yang kau janjikan. Oh. Dan terakhir- uh," —dehaman pelan— "aku... merindukanmu. Kuharap kau tidak cukup lelah sepulang aku ke Jepang. _Bye_."

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N2: Abaikan berapa lama perjalanan dari L.A. ke Jepang, haha. /author tidak bertanggung jawab**

**Kenapa HaiKise? ...entahlah. Daaan walau nama file ini (di komputer saya) adalah 'FUCK THIS SHIT AAAAARGH I CANT CONTINUE', entah kenapa selesai juga. Fuck yeah. Walau sepertinya adegan 'uuh'-nya kurang memuaskan ya. Huehehe.. /ngumpet**

**Review?**


End file.
